Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to satellite antennas and methods of manufacturing satellite antennas and their components.
2. Description of the Invention Background
The advent of the television can be traced as far back to the end of the nineteenth century and beginning of the twentieth century. However, it wasn""t until 1923 and 1924, when Vladimir Kosma Zworkykin invented the iconoscope, a device that permitted pictures to be electronically broken down into hundreds of thousands of components for transmission, and the kinescope, a television signal receiver, did the concept of television become a reality. Zworkykin continued to improve those early inventions and television was reportedly first showcased to the world at the 1939 World""s Fair in New York, where regular broadcasting began.
Over the years, many improvements to televisions and devices and methods for transmitting and receiving television signals have been made. In the early days of television, signals were transmitted over terrestrial broadcast networks and received through the use of antennas. Signal strength and quality, however, were often dependent upon the geography of the land between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna. Although such transmission methods are still in use today, the use of satellites to transmit television signals is becoming more prevalent. Because satellite transmitted signals are not hampered by hills, trees, mountains, etc. and operate using broader frequency ranges, such signals typically offer the viewer more viewing options and improved picture quality. Thus, companies have found offering satellite television services to be very profitable and, therefore, it is anticipated that more and more satellites will be placed in orbit in the years to come.
Modern digital satellite communication systems typically employ a ground-based transmitter that beams an uplink signal to a satellite positioned in geosynchronous orbit. The satellite relays the signal back to ground-based receivers. Such systems permit the household or business subscribing to the system to receive audio, data and video signals directly from the satellite by means of a directional receiver antenna. Such antennas are commonly affixed to the roof or wall of the subscriber""s residence or are mounted to a tree or mast located in the subscriber""s yard. A typical antenna constructed to receive satellite signals comprises a dish-shaped reflector that has a feed support arm protruding outward from the front surface of the reflector. The feed support arm supports a feed/LNBF assembly in the form of a low noise block amplifier with an integrated feed xe2x80x9cLNBFxe2x80x9d. The reflector collects and focuses the satellite signal onto the LNBF which is connected, via cable, to the subscriber""s television.
Such prior antennas are not particularly aesthetically appealing. They commonly include a feed support arm that are fabricated from metal tubing or the like which is susceptible to corrosion. The feed/LNBF assemblies are typically attached to the end of the feed support arm with upstanding posts which can further detract from the antenna""s aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, most antenna reflectors are coupled directly to a mounting bracket that also detracts from the antenna""s appearance.
There is a need for an antenna that has an appealing aesthetic appearance.
There is another need for antenna that has a support arm that protects the feed/LNBF assembly from the elements and encloses the cables that are attached to the feed/LNBF assembly.
There is yet another need for a method of efficiently and economically manufacturing an antenna with the above-mentioned attributes.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided a support arm arrangement for an antenna that has a parabolic reflector that has a perimeter, a front surface and a rear surface. The support arm arrangement of this embodiment also includes a hollow feed support arm that has an attachment portion and a front portion. The feed support arm has a front flange that covers a point of attachment wherein the attachment portion is attached to the perimeter of the parabolic reflector. The attachment portion is attached to the perimeter of the reflector. A reflector mounting arm is attached to the rear surface of the reflector.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a support arm arrangement or assembly for an antenna that has a molded parabolic reflector that has a front surface, a rear surface, and a perimeter. This embodiment includes a molded hollow feed support arm that has a front end and an attachment end. The attachment end is attached to the reflector adjacent to the reflector perimeter. The attachment portion also has a front flange and a bottom flange for covering a point of attachment wherein the feed support arm joins the reflector. A feed/LNBF assembly is supported in the front end of the hollow feed support arm. This embodiment also includes a molded hollow reflector mounting arm that is pivotally affixed to the rear surface of the reflector. A cable extends through the hollow reflector mounting arm and the hollow support arm. The cable is connected to a set top box and the feed/LNBF assembly.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises support arm assembly for an antenna that has a parabolic reflector that has a perimeter, a front surface and a rear surface. A hollow support arm is attached to the perimeter of the reflector. The hollow support arm has an integral front portion and an integral rear-mounting portion.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises an antenna that includes a parabolic reflector having a perimeter, a front surface and a rear surface. A hollow support arm is attached to the perimeter of the reflector. The hollow support arm further has an integral rear flange for attachment to the rear surface of the reflector. The hollow support arm has an integral front portion and an integral rear-mounting portion. A feed/LNBF assembly is supported in the front end of the hollow support arm. A cable extends through the hollow support arm and is connected to a set top box and the feed/LNBF assembly.
The present invention may also include a method of manufacturing a support arm assembly for an antenna that has a parabolic reflector molded from a first material wherein the parabolic reflector has a front surface, a rear surface, and a perimeter. The method includes molding a hollow support arm from the first material wherein the hollow support arm has a front end and a rear attachment end. The method also includes affixing the rear attachment end of the hollow support arm to reflector at its perimeter thereof and molding a hollow mounting arm. The hollow mounting arm is affixed to the rear surface of the reflector. A feed/LNBF assembly is supported in the front end of the support arm and is electrically coupled to a set top box.
The present invention may also include a method of manufacturing an antenna that comprises molding a parabolic reflector from a first material wherein the parabolic reflector has a front surface, a rear surface, and a perimeter. In addition, a hollow feed support arm is molded from the first material. The hollow feed support arm has a front end, a central attachment portion and a mounting portion. The central attachment portion of the hollow feed support arm is affixed to the reflector at its perimeter. A feed/LNBF assembly is supported in the front end of the support arm and is electrically coupled to a set top box.